


Baby, I Got You

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Bad Parenting, Gen, Humor, Post Season 8, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: There's nothing unusual about civilians recognising Shiro when he's out and about. Usually they thank him for his service and maybe ask for an autograph or a picture before moving on with their lives. This woman however leaves Shiro a little speechless. Nothing in his training has prepared him for this.





	Baby, I Got You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardene/gifts).



“Hey, you’re the captain of that space robot, right?”

Shiro plastered the best fake smile on his face he could muster and looked up. “Yes, I am Admiral Takashi Shirogane.”

“Takagashi, right.” The woman brushed some hair behind her ear and looked around agitatedly.

Shiro winced.

“I forgot something in the store. Can you watch my baby?”

“What?” Shiro’s mouth dropped open. 

Only the woman didn’t wait for Shiro to respond, she was already power walking across the parking lot towards the mall. 

“Ma’am!” Shiro yelled but she was already out of earshot. With growing horror he looked down into the stroller sitting next to him. Sure enough there was a baby in it. 

Glancing around the bus stop Shiro determined that there were thankfully only a couple people there. An old man 3 benches down. Two kids with their heads bent together giggling at a data pad. Thank god nobody seemed to be paying attention to what was going on.

He needed an adult. 

Eyes widening Shiro realised that at 27 years old he was in fact an adult. Fuck. He needed another adult. One that knew about babies. Sure he was an admiral at a ridiculously young age but nothing in his training had prepared him for accidentally acquiring a baby. 

Before he even knew what was happening he had his data pad open to his contacts and his finger was hovering over Coran. He almost dropped his pad in surprise. That is the  _ worst _ possible person he could call in this situation. Sure Coran was presumably an older adult but there was also a high likelihood that anything Coran suggested would result in an international incident.

He started running through his friends and family mentally:

Keith - a wild card. Might be helpful, might be disastrous. Shiro was at least 80% sure he was on a blade mission right now and was probably unreachable.

Hunk - would probably panic and start crying. Very bad choice.

Pidge - might help. Then again she’d once killed a fake plant so maybe shouldn’t be trusted with a baby.

Lance - definitely knew about babies but there is a 100% chance he would escalate the situation.

Matt - probably knew about as much about babies as Shiro did. Not helpful.

Veronica - would also definitely know about babies and could probably tell Shiro what to do. Would unfortunately never let Shiro live this down and Shiro was on shore leave. He didn’t need her disapproval only 4 hours after leaving the Atlas.

Curtis - questionable if he knew about babies but would probably be at least calm and helpful. On the other hand, like Veronica would never let him live it down.

Feeling more and more desperate Shiro realised that there was really only one solution. Before he could talk himself out of it (and potentially making an even worse decision) Shiro scrolled through his contacts rapid fire and hit call.

It took 3 agonising rings.

“Griffin here.”

“James! Hello. I need your help.”

“Oh, Admiral Shirogane!” There was shuffling in the background and Shiro could almost see James snapping to attention. “What can I-”

“I have a baby.” Shiro blurted out. He wanted to ease into this but he was honestly panicking a little. What person in their right mind would leave a baby with a perfect stranger?

There was silence for several seconds before James said in a quiet voice. “I’m sorry but I’m going to need you to repeat that sir.”

Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve been on shore leave for 4 hours. I stopped by the mall to get just a few groceries. Just enough to get through the night, you know?”

“Alright.”

“And here I’m sitting at the bus stop-”

“Why on earth are you taking the bus?” James sounded almost offended.

“I don’t have a car? I mean, I’m hardly on Earth. I’m just renting this place for a week…” 

“Yah, but you can rent cars. Jesus, you’re an Admiral that never takes time off, you could afford to rent a car. Why would anyone choose public transportation if they don’t have to?”

He had a good point. “Duly noted lieutenant. May I continue now?”

“Oh, right, of course.” 

“I was just sitting here when this woman comes up. She recognises me and then asks me if I can watch her baby while she runs in to get something she forgot.” Shiro buried his face in his hands. Wasn’t shore leave supposed to be relaxing?

“She just… she just left her baby with you? Have you met before?”

“Never seen her before in my life.” Shiro mumbled.

There’s silence for so long that Shiro had to check if James hung up. He didn’t. 

A bus pulled up in front of the kids across the street and they got on. A new panic started to gestate in Shiro’s gut. “What do I do if the bus comes?” 

“Uhhh, I guess stay with the baby? I mean, it’s a baby? You can’t just leave it. I mean you could but I’m pretty sure you personally could not do that. I don’t think even Keith would do that.”

“Keith would probably take the baby with him and then go straight to the police department and make this a whole ordeal.”

James chuckled. “Oh you are not wrong.” There was a yelp from James, a quietly muttered “one moment”, and then some shuffling and other sounds for nearly a minute before James asked, “You said you were at the mall, right? The one by the Garrison?”

“Yes? Why?”

“Turn around.” Shiro turned around and spotted James jogging towards him. This was simultaneously relieving and stressful. When James got to the bench he immediately jumped over the back of it so that he could see into the stroller. “Holy shit there is a baby in there.” James practically yelled. 

“Shhhhhhh.” Shiro’s floating hand came up and covered James’ mouth. “Don’t let anyone else know!”

James pushed the hand away. “There’s one other person out here and I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping. Or dead. Hopefully sleeping.” 

Shiro glanced over and sure enough the old man was slumped back on the bench, head at an odd angle but also obviously snoring. 

“Ok so, I guess you could leave me the baby if your bus comes?” James shrugged.

Shiro’s eyes widened. “But the woman trusted  _ me  _ with the baby. Why do you even want the baby?”

“I don’t want the baby! I’m just trying to be helpful. I don’t know man, I don’t even know what to do with babies. I held one like once and nearly cried because I was so nervous I was going to drop it.” 

Shiro deflated. That was about how he felt right now.

The baby started crying. Slowly James and Shiro looked at each other in horror. 

“What…” James looked like he was about ready to bolt.

“Should I pick it up?” Shiro wanted to pick it up about as much as he wanted to pick up a live grenade. At least with a grenade he more or less knew what to do with it. Actually, on second thought, he’d rather have the grenade. 

“Maybe…” James leaned closer. He made a triumphant noise and picked up a stuffed cat that was in the stroller. He started making the cat dance in the air above the baby and making funny faces. 

The baby started to scream. 

“Here, let me try!” Shiro grabbed the cat from James in desperation. He gently nudged at the baby with the cat’s face but the baby still continued to scream. Maybe he should try singing to it? He opened his mouth and his brain went absolutely blank. He didn’t know any lullabies. “Do you know any lullabies?” He turned to James, panic in his eyes.

“No? Shit, I should learn some lullabies. Fuck, I just swore in front of the baby! Shit, I did it again! Oh my god, get it together Griffin!”

“This is fucking pathetic.”

Both Shiro and James spun around to see Keith standing on the other side of the bench, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Keith!” Both James and Shiro gasped in unison. 

With a dramatic sigh Keith walked around the bench. He pushed them out of the way, leaned over the stroller and picked up the baby. He cradled it to his chest and began gently rocking it. 

“There there, I got you. Shhh.” Keith rubbed the baby’s back and continued to mutter soft encouragement.

The baby stopped crying and started giggling.

“How did you-”

“Wow, I can’t believe-”

“Shhhhh.” Keith glared at both of them.

“Umm, excuse me but what are you doing with my baby?” 

All three men turned to see a woman approaching them, a bottle of off brand root beer tucked under her arm and armed with a scowl that rivaled Keith’s in intensity. 

“Your baby was crying.” Keith scowls back.

Seeing that things were about to escalate exponentially Shiro tried his best to step in front of Keith. “Lieutenant Keith Kogane, former leader of Voltron was just rocking your baby since they were crying. Now that you’ve returned we really must be on our way.”

Keith turned his scowl on Shiro briefly before gently placing the baby in the stroller. 

The woman gave Keith one more glare before turning her attention back to Shiro and plastering a big fake smile on her face. “Thank you again, Captain. It was very nice to meet you.”

“You too, miss.” Shiro put his left hand on Keith’s shoulder, gripped perhaps harder than he needed to, grabbed his shopping bags with the floating hand, and started walking back towards the mall. “Have a great day!” He didn’t even turn around as he yelled at the woman. 

When they got back into the cool air conditioned mall Shiro relaxed and released Keith’s shoulder. 

“I can’t believe you-”

“Some fights are not worth it.” Shiro gave Keith his best pleading look.

Shrugging dramatically Keith started walking towards the parking lot. “Whatever.”

They walked in companionable silence for a minute before Shiro nudged Keith gently with his shoulder. “I thought you were on a mission.” 

Keith’s face screwed up into something sour. 

James started to laugh.

“Shut up.” Keith punched James in the shoulder. “There was an incident. Apparently if you shake hands with Zerbexians it means that you’ve agreed to birth a brood of eggs with them. I uhh, had to leave the planet. Emergency mission. Kolivan is trying to smooth it over.” Cheeks turning red Keith began to speed up his pace.

Shiro couldn’t help it, he let out a laugh. Keith started to power walk faster. 

“Come back, dumbass!” James yelled after Keith but he pointedly ignored him.

“I’ll buy you takeout if you come back! As thanks for helping me with the baby!” Shiro yelled. 

This time Keith stopped walking and waited for them to catch up.

“There better be ginger beef.” Keith said. 

“Whatever you want.” Shiro slung an arm around his shoulder. 

“And spring rolls. Lots of spring rolls. No rationing them out and only getting everyone one.” James grinned.

“Of course. At least two for everyone. It’s the least I can do for you two coming to rescue me from… whatever that was.” Shiro laughed.

“I’ll always save you.” 

Shiro smiled and ruffled keith’s hair. “I know. Now let’s get out of here before my ice cream is beyond saving.”

“New mission acquired, save the admiral’s ice cream!” James gestured dramatically and started sprinting through the mall. “Let me prepare your chariot, sir”

They all laughed as they ran through the mall, not caring about the weird looks they were getting. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a true story. My sisters' manager was sitting at a bus stop once when a woman approached her and asked her to watch her baby. Absolutely dumbfounded she waited there with this stranger's baby until she returned several minutes later with a 2L of pop. I've honestly been wanting to write a fic about this since I learned there was an "accidental baby acquisition" tag on AO3. 
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr, pillowfort, or twitter!


End file.
